Chai Latte
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: AU, Short one-shot. Gray didn't think that he'd be emotionally disturbed. Never. Gods, Gray thought that he would never have to cross-roads with this guy as long as he was in another department, and boy was he wrong. Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai. Extreme OOC's.


**Story Title:** Chai Latte

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi, includes sexual themes. Extremely out of Character. Extremely Sorry for those who are looking for a good time Gray/Natsu fight.

**Author note:**

Hello Ladies And Gentlemen. I'm not dead, don't worry. VERY MUCH ALIVE. Just having some terrible stuff to deal with. However, don't panic. Anyways, got this chapter written and edited by NO ONE OTHER THAN ME, cause I'm killing my beta with the newest chapter of Hidden Flames of Emerald. I won't make life impossible for my poor darling. Anyways, I know I'm a very good writer, yet, crappy editor. So please don't hate me after reading this.

**_I don't own Fairy Tail. This Fanfic is produced for entertainment purposes only._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** C**h**a**i** L**a**t**t**e** O**.o.**O

**By Flame Belt**

* * *

When Gray first saw him, it was weird. It was awkward.

Literally.

The guy won't even look at him, won't try to engage in a conversation, and he has stayed away and kept a considerable distance. Maybe it's the new employee kind of scare. The boy thought he was under someone in a certain department and wasn't actually supposed to bond with any other person outside the magical circle. Which was very small, considering it was the reception borders.

Gray chuckled every time he saw him writing notes next to Eucliffe while the blonde showed him how to deal with their dysfunctional system. Seriously, Gildarts has built the system so that no one but the IT department knows how to go along with the magnified use and at the same time, faults that came to affect every and each department.

He was silent when he wasn't next to Eucliffe, keep-to-myself kind of guy. Not necessarily, like… sometimes he would talk with Lucy as she knew how to maneuver her way to get to know him better. Still Gray thought of himself as intimidating for the guy, maybe because he wasn't as 'extroverted' or 'outgoing' or 'a social butterfly' as Sting Eucliffe.

Eucliffe was impossible… well, he's the second worst thing that has happened to the office after the accursed Hibiki Lates, but hey, they are legendary, and Gray loves the guys, but sadly they weren't the ideal role models for him. Although he bonded well with the third worst thing that has happened to the office (Loke), Gray was fine with it. He could tolerate Loke to some extent.

Gray didn't think that he'd be emotionally disturbed. Never.

One day, which would happen on extremely rare occasions (usually sickness), Eucliffe was absent. He was the receptionist for god sakes, he couldn't just happen to be on leave, except if he's dying… which he was, and luckily, the guy was there to fill in the gap after taking some heads up from sting for about a week.

Gray needed to use the backup files from Sting's computer and then send a mail to Gildarts who was then at the site to give him the latest updates in the system. He had to do it from Eucliffe's PC which was occupied by none other than the 'new guy'. Gods, Gray thought that he would never have to cross-roads with this guy as long as he was in another department, and boy was he wrong. Other than occasionally glancing at him from the pantry while he's drinking his stupid banana milk, fate once more has given him another option.

"Ah, can you step-back for some time? Incredibly sorry, need that PC."

The guy raised his face from the screen and for the first time, Gray could delve into his eyes at a close distance. They were mildly surprised, lost, and holy shit, so green. Sure enough, they had these grayish spots disturbing the emerald a bit, like both colors were fighting for dominance, at the end they looked like an entire galaxy with an overpowering clutch, in which Gray found himself drawn.

"Sure… but can I ask what for? He said no one-"

Gray interrupted so that he can snap out of it, "-Yeah I know Eucliffe. Nothing much, Just backup files, and an email. My outlook is still being fixed and all."

"Go ahead."

He stepped aside, and Gray sat on his chair, looking into the task at hand, while the other was highlighting important sentences from a report. He wasn't anywhere near formal since he wore a rolled sleeve white shirt and teal trousers with a white belt and then there was that thing. That… scarf. Or was it a muffler? Gray didn't know, all he knew was that the guy put it on every. Single. Day.

Somehow it suited him best. When the boy grabbed a chair to sit next to him, Gray was sitting in Eucliffe's position where he and the guy used to exchange conversations, laughs, jokes, happy times.

The guy wasn't diagnosed with Anthrophobia or anything, but it was deadly awkward. Well, technically both were working, they didn't need to exchange anything, and Gray only had roughly twenty minutes before his work was finished so it was fine.

"I'll be making tea, do you want something from there?" The guy offered.

Gray knew it was bad to look into those eyes again, so he just kept his eyes glued to the screen. "Nah, what are you? Office boy? I'm fine, thanks. Just because you transferred new doesn't mean I've the right to bully you."

"… It's not—I, I mean, it's no trouble. I have these two packets of Chai Latte, so if you'd like… I don't know if you like it."

Gray had to at least look to dismiss or accept, he had no choice or he'd be called rude.

Well, he chose to be called rude.

"Like it very much. Sign me up."

A chuckle.

"Ok."

Gray thought his ears had some rubbish hidden inside, he heard the guy laugh. Well, not a laugh, just a minor laugh, but it counts as a laugh, because it was. Ok, no one can take that away from him. Even if it was a trivial thing, mainly because it was the first time he actually knew how the guy sounded like, and his voice was powerful, warm in a really pissing-off way, and comforting to no limits. You'd actually want to listen to him speaking once more.

Gray decided that he had enough of his stupid thoughts, since the cause could be the desperate need for sleep. He finished, and before the other returned, he logged off and moved back to his department. Thinking that he's finally off the unknown waters, which was a mistake, the guy came holding a cup in his hand, displaying a small heartwarming smile, though it came a bit timid.

"Gray-san, right?"

Gray switched on the screen and nodded, pretending to be not showing attention even though he already knew his mind was fucked up.

"There." The boy placed the cup down on the table, "Enjoy."

Gray stopped typing on the keyboard, and looked up at the other, trying to look anywhere but the eyes.

"Thanks?"

"But I have a problem. I think?"

"Oh?"

"I think… you signed off the main website which has the mail. I know only of my username and password, but not the main website so-"

"Jesus—sorry dude. I completely forgot." Seriously, maybe he has logged off his entire brains too, "Ok, let's see."

Gray moved back to 'the seat', and used his badge to open up the website's ID requirements, gone through the passcode and the usual routine while the other watched from behind, leaning slightly forward. It wasn't too strong, but Gray caught a wispy lilac scent—and well, enough said. Gray got enough from learning everything about the guy in the past twenty minutes or so.

Funny how sometimes you watch people everyday, everyday, everyday, but never actually learn anything about them unless that direct friction with them happens.

"All good?"

The guy nodded right away, "Sorry if I'm interrupting your work."

"Technically, I interrupted yours first."

"No—It's fine."

"Will that be all?" Gray stood up stretching.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Eucliffe's not here, but you know? Any trouble with that bitch, and you can ask for help. Either Levy, Lucy, or even me."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"Alrighty then."

Gray took off back to the desk, and instantly glared at the mug as he sat down.

Right then, he wondered. What has he got himself into?

* * *

"Gray-san, let's go to the store."

Gray rubbed his forehead in irritation and glared at 'the guy', his glare was supposed to come too strong, but when he looked at 'his accursed eyes', his anger instantly quenched.

"How many times did I say drop the 'san'? For god sakes you're only younger few months—technically same age."

"Asshole is good enough for you, Gray-san?"

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want from the store?"

"Chai latte." His powerful voice brimmed with stupid happiness that Gray found himself frowning upon.

"Obviously. You know? Girls here go to the store when they want pads for their period, and you only go to get your whatever, it's just stupid. Go alone. Or take Eucliffe with you."

"He's busy with work, look at him." Natsu pointed at Sting from the glass partition where the guy was having a hidden war with the computer keyboard, "And, I don't want to go alone, so come, let's go." He even grabbed his arm.

"Take Lucy. Take Levy. Take the bastard over there." Gray meant Gajeel.

"Eh? Ah… Girls are… I don't want anyone to be thinking I'm making a pass at anybody."

"Ho, ho, Not that open to girls?" Gray could feel himself smirk.

"No, of course not, I'm open, but… just come, what's your problem? I don't think you've that much work."

Seriously, Gray cursed the day he ever gave this person a friendly gesture. Since then, he became more open, they met when they were going home, at the elevator along with Eucliffe, since he has been providing the accommodation for the guy. He has been relocated Osaka, and Tokyo's average rent was, well, it was difficult to find a new apartment to move into. Even shared ones had a lot of problems. It was certainly a nice attitude from Sting to let the guy stay until he finds someplace else.

Gray walked outside the building heading to the store, next to silence. It's true that they became in more contact than before two weeks ago, but still they didn't talk much to each other, Gray would simply glance at the other, trying to take in more of him. Notice more things about him, like his strange pink hair. Gray has tortured the guy about his hair, many, many times.

The guy always replied with 'Crazy!'

When they reached the store, they went straight to the tea section where the boy stood in awe, not knowing what to choose from the huge variety.

"Gray-san, what do you prefer? Tea with milk or Coffee?"

"C'mon, why are you asking me?"

"Because… Nevermind."

Gray knew why he was asking, he was just torturing him. He always offered Gray making him a cup of Chai Latte in the morning when he comes. Gray being the very, very, annoyingly silent person in the morning, he just nods, and enjoys his free treat in the morning from his very special guy.

Yes, he was, unfortunately. Gray, after how many days, realized that the noticeable attraction to this guy can't be concealed anymore by denial, but it was fine. As long as he tries to contain it within him, nothing would go wrong, it's just that, sometimes, when he looks into those eyes, and he wishes to own them forever.

"Tea with milk is fine with me." Gray finally spilled, with a small frown, "Just get it and let's go."

Gray noticed the relieved smile and his face heated up. Stupid person, being so happy over a stupid thing!

"Ok, I will also get something for Lucy, and… oh, here it is, that's for Sting-san."

"Yes, whatever idiot, let's go."

Sometimes, Gray would selfishly think that he's special for the guy, and some other times, he would realize that this person was usually kind with everyone, not necessarily him. Maybe he pitied Gray who shunned everyone around him, including one hell of a Juvia Lockser.

All in all, what was there in Gray's heart for this guy was cruel because it tortured him in many ways that he found himself not capable of handling.

* * *

"Wow, look. Never thought I could witness this." Lucy went overboard with her craziness when she squealed, and their office, was divided by glass partitions, so she could be easily heard that bitch, Gray was working hard on concentrating while doing the calculations, she just can't do that!

"Yup! Sexy asshole. Where on earth is that?" Sting joined with the stupid blonde?

"Um… this is back in-"

Gray couldn't hear more, but he could never say he wasn't interested, because did he just hear… nevermind. Concentrate on the monthly assholic report. Sometimes, he forgets to ask the management what's the use of having this thing on their server? When he leaves the firm, the first thing he's going to do is destroy the chain of network, including his, and laugh in the face of their IT division.

Useless assholes. No offense, Levy.

"Gray, Gray, Gray, GRAY!" Lucy came running from the reception desk to his place, and closed Gray's glass partition with the lock in order to prohibit the pink haired person from entering because he looked incredibly mad and desperate. "Look!"

"You're taking the guy's phone?!"

"You'll thank me." She squealed.

"Why would I ever?! Open that door, do you see how mad he is?!"

"You know how every girl in this office knows of your man-crush on him right? I'm doing you a service, here look! These are photos from his facebook."

"THE HELL?! What are you—no I don't his Facebook, you know it already?!"

"No, but I spied on him flipping through the pages, and look, these sexy photos from the beach! Now thank me!"

Gray looked at the guy's face, which was saying clearly 'Don't you dare!' and gulped.

"Ah no, I think I prefer life."

"C'mon! I got it for you, you can't let my efforts go to waste!"

"Ah…" Gray was practically forced to look through what could be described as… pure charm. He was there. No scarf, no shirt, breeze was a bit strong it seemed, and he was only in his white pants, another image was taken from his back, where all of the bones and muscles were being emphasized. Sand and water were on his body, and… another person as well.

The guy's skin was paler, his hair was black, he looked overjoyed, and he was annoying or wanted death because technically, he was hugging his special guy. Well, that was a good wake up call.

"Lucy, just. Give me this for a second."

He took the phone, and eyed all the photos that were taken for the boy with rage. Who could've taken all of those pictures? Maybe it was that person hugging him. Gray couldn't take it. He opened the glass partition, and the guy seemed very surprised.

"Hey, tell me something. Who took those pictures?" Gray raised the phone up as if the guy was to be convicted or something.

"Crazy! Give it back! Lucy, what the fuck?!"

"Revenge is a bitch!" She answered, whistling while getting out of the room.

"Tell me now, who is it?" Gray pressed again.

"Why do you care?!"

"Why do you hide?"

"Agh please, it's obviously his boyfriend, Connell."

At Sting's words, Gray got petrified, and saw the pink haired smacking the blonde, "ALZACK WOULD NEVER BE ANYTHING EVEN CLOSE TO A BOYFRIEND!"

"You… have a boyfriend?"

The pink haired paled. "What?! No! Sting is missing with you! Hey, asshole, tell him you're lying now!"

"Well, Gray. You trust me with life, right? This guy has a boyfriend, so yeah."

"STING!"

The blonde laughed while the other fumed over his head.

Gray looked between them both, then his brain suffered. Of course, he won't be available. Any guy, especially with those magnetic eyes would've already found someone else. It's a disappointment, and a shock… and somehow when Gray saw the images, it was like a stab to his heart. He was angry, just angry, and he didn't know why—and before he could receive any accusations of being jealous, he wasn't. He was mad at himself, how he let the guy take a big place inside his head.

Well, no more.

So when he came an hour later, a little bit nervous, Gray didn't spare him a glance.

"Chai Latte?"

"I'll pass." Gray finalized.

* * *

"You seriously are gonna continue with that?"

"With what?"

"Ignoring him. Haven't you had enough?"

"Excuse me. He's working at the reception, I'm with your department, we're not supposed to talk to begin with, it's better this way."

"Yeah, right. When I showed you the images, it was because he broke a very precious CD of mine, and I wanted revenge, though I never knew it'll go to this extent."

"We're both fine."

"Speak for yourself. Don't you see how sad he is? You can't just do this to him, Gray."

"What's the big idea?!"

Gray finally yelled at Lucy, the girl who had her eyes wide from his burst out. "I'm working, now leave."

"Gray. Look at me."

In anger, he rubbed his eyes, then glanced at her, his insides boiling with rage whenever anyone would mention the guy's issue.

"Stop being a jerk for a second."

Then she left.

Gray almost destroyed something if it wasn't almost time to leave the damn suffocating place. It's true that he was so upset from him, but being there, and not being able to talk to him was another unbearable thing, but Gray had to endure. HE. HAD. A. BOYFRIEND. GRAY.

Damn it all.

He took his backpack (yes, he still carry those, more practical) and went for the exit. He was about two steps before he gets rid of the keyboard typing noises when Sting called him back in. And he didn't like it, cause that guy would be always there.

"What?"

Sting drank from his coffee. "Sign this, and that, and this, and don't forget this one, tomorrow's the big day."

"Finally, we'll get rid of all the headache." Gray sighed and took a pen, leaning on the desk. The pink haired had just gotten out of the washroom, and came towards their place.

"Gray-san." With a voice filled with hope, he called.

Oh shit, he doesn't even want to see him anymore.

"Are we done?" He told Sting.

"Yup. Gray, stop being a jerk for a second, and answer him. See how sad he is?" Sting pointed at the guy's scowl.

Gray looked at the other and they were silent for a while before Gray shrugs. "I don't care."

"Gray-san-"

"See you tomorrow. Big day." Gray told Sting and shoved the other, going to the door.

Gray placed his fingerprint, and checked out. Behind him, the door peeped and pink haired came out.

"Gray-san!"

"What?" Gray was already waiting for the elevator, might as well entertain himself.

"Why are you doing this?"

Of course Gray made a note to self not to look into the cursed eyes, cause if he did, he'd give in instantly, "Doing what?"

"What did I do? You're ignoring me, and I don't know-"

"-You damn well know."

"-I told you, it's-"

"-Only Alzack Connell, a family friend, the guy's already married, and you two were just goofing around on the beach-"

"-yeah-"

"-Not only that, but also you have a twin brother, who looks exactly like you, called Natsu Doragion, and he's the one who's in those images, right?"

"-Yes! It's-"

"-**Utter bullshit**. You think I believe—God, I feel so stupid saying this stuff, not to mention believing any!"

"-What the-"

Gray angrily walked towards the guy, intimidating him, but not succeeding, "Swear it then. If you're honest, then you should be able to swear it."

"What… I don't have to. I didn't lie to you, at all. I don't have to swear anything. Why are you even upset about this, Gray-san?!"

Gray didn't show any emotion other than the eye that twitched with rage. "Fine. Don't then." He left, and went into the elevator that came in the exact correct time.

* * *

The next week was all same. Ignorance from Gray's side, and he could see the other party, pretty broken up. Yet, Gray wouldn't give up. He wouldn't let the guy enter his life and mess with it as he wishes, he was a foolish person back then and he wouldn't start being that again now.

Gray got out of the washroom and on his way to his office, he saw Sting Chuckling stupidly to himself while checking out his phone.

"What's so funny, strange man?"

Sting laughed a bit more, still checking out the phone, "Nothing. I'm chatting with his brother."

"The hell? You too? I don't believe this."

"What? Natsu Doragion? He exists alright, you just don't believe it."

"Eucliffe, do you think I'm a fool? Cause contrary to common belief-"

"-Don't worry, you're a jackass to us." Sting Inturrupted, "Oh, you seriously think he doesn't have a twin brother? Come here, I'll prove you wrong."

Gray's eyes twitched, but reluctantly went over, stomping every foot on the way next to the blonde.

Sting opened the images again, of which Gray glared at him, but the blonde dismissed it, "Listen, look closely, ok? I know you don't want this, but you have to."

"What's the big deal about them, he's basically-"

"-Look at his neck. It's beautiful right?"

"I'll kill you." Gray was dead serious.

"No, seriously! Listen, Natsu's neck isn't that beautiful. It has a really ugly scar on the side, under his scarf. This guy doesn't have it. Look?"

Gray glared at the image once more, then smacked Sting, "Huh? You think I'm an idiot? How do I know he didn't get this after taking those images?"

"Hmm… yeah." Sting looked at him thoughtfully, "Well, see? He's been with us since?"

"-Since…" Gray thought of it, "Since May."

"Ok. Let's check out the date."

Gray's heart was pumping loud. "But anyways, prepare to lose, cause I trust him enough." Sting laughed.

"Yeah we'll see, I was a naïve fool like you-"

"-Stop being a drama queen. Here it is."

**_31stAugust, Summer. _**

"Fuck."

"Now, if you don't go apologize, it'll be exactly what I am gonna do to you." Sting almost devoured him alive.

* * *

Shit, shit. How angry was he? Did he look like an ogre? He didn't know. He asked Sting about him, and he told him he was in the store.

Gray took impatient strides to the store, and directly went to the tea section, finding him right away.

The boy stood in front of the tea section, not actually looking at it, but deep in thought in something else, and Gray might have an idea or two.

"What are you so hesitant about? I told you before that I like tea with milk. Well, not really, I don't like to drink any of the hot stuff. I like Iced tea, it's the best."

The boy, shocked, let out a small gasp, then tried to overcome it with a scoff as he grabbed Cocoa flavor stubbornly. He ignored Gray's existence as he went to the cashier to pay the money needed .

On their way back to the office, they were silent. No, it was more like the guy getting ahead, and Gray trying to catch up.

"Hey!" Gray grabbed his arm, but the boy shoved it back.

"… People are watching, what do you… want?"

Gray was surprised by the cold voice. It wasn't like that before, it was always warm and comforting.

"I want you to walk slow."

"…"

They headed back in silence, and once they both entered the office, Gray grabbed his hand and the boy looked back with what looked like patience running slim.

"Can you come with me for a second? I wanna check something out."

He didn't say anything, surprisingly. He just let Gray guide him to the pantry at the end of the hall, where he locked the wooden door behind them, making the boy shift uncomfortably.

"Wh… what are you doing?"

"I told you. I wanna check something out. Can I? It's after your approval, of course."

The amazingly ethereal eyes, which were reddening slightly stared at him for a moment, searching, and giving in at the end with a small sigh.

"Go… ahead."

Gray thought the guy would not actually let him. But… oh how easy?

"Remember, you approved. Don't you dare slap me."

"I will. If it's necessary."

Gray laughed nervously. "Please, don't scare me like that."

He tried to not pay the other's glare much attention as he got closer. The guy was resting on the counter while Gray slowly loosened his scarf. At this, it was faint, but Gray could sense the other's heavy breath while the green eyes stared at him with innocent inquiry that he didn't answer. He slowly unwrapped the scarf and placed it on the counter, unbuttoning the first three buttons of the beige shirt.

Gray held his own gasp at the marking on the other's neck. Like Sting said, it was there. Loud and proud.

Shit.

"Are you done torturing me? Seriously, why are you doing this to me?" Natsu's choked voice came out, "Gray-san just-"

"-Your neck. It's… beautiful."

"Wh-What?"

Gray smiled, his hand slowly stroking the mark, feeling the skin underneath.

"Gray-"

Gray glared with a warning.

"Gray…" He noticeably swallowed, "Let go." He held Gray's arm to guide him away, instead, Gray used the chance and pulled him forward, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It kills me… to say I'm sorry. But I'm. Sorry, I mean."

The boy's lips trembled, but said nothing as he gave Gray one heartbreaking look.

"You're doing this to me the whole past week, and-"

"-I'm gonna kiss you. If you don't approve, then I know you are pretty good when it comes to self defense. Do whatever you want."

Green eyes gave him a disbelieving look, but Gray didn't bother while feeling up the flushed skin of the other's neck. It was so warm, so seducing beneath his fingers. When he was a kiss away from the other's lips, he waited for a blow or two, but when it never came, he took them hungrily with confidence.

* * *

Sting never stopped bullying them both saying 'what did the love birds do inside' ALL THE TIME. Gray was gonna break his nose.

After Natsu has adjusted properly his scarf once more, he slapped Gray who stood dumbfounded in front of the reception desk.

"Let's go asshole."

"Go… Go where?"

"Store. Let's go buy some Iced tea."

"Oh… but what happened to-"

"I threw it. All of it."

"Why?!"

"You don't like it, right?" He gave Gray a scolding look.

"Yeah, but you do."

"I don't. I assumed you liked it, that's why I bought them."

"But… I don't. How come?!"

The guy's cheeks were bright red, but said nothing as he grabbed Gray by the arm and went to the door.

"Don't ask silly questions and let's go."

"Wait, Natsu!"

The boy looked back, shit surprised.

"You… You-You know my name?"

"… Huh? Of course I do, are you stupid? Come here."

Gray hugged him tightly, "Thanks."

Natsu didn't reply, instead he looked down with a bashful face.

Because they were in the elevator in front of a good number of people.

* * *

"You know that love story that I wrote back then, exactly three years ago?" Lucy asked Erza, who was witnessing the elevator sexual harassment as well.

"Yeah, The terrible writer block thing? I thought you'd never bring it up."

"I think I might be able to finish it now."

Erza shook her head as Lucy marveled the sight of the two idiots.

* * *

"So Do you like Chai Latter or not?" Gray asked curiously as he leaned over the reception desk.

Natsu just glared sipping from Iced Tea.

* * *

"So who's Alzack Connell, really?" Gray asked once more, while carrying the files along with Natsu to the archiving room.

The boy just stared at him with no answer, but with amusement.

* * *

Natsu kissed the back of Gray's neck, immediately causing the other to smile. It was already late, and they had to get back home. They were the only ones staying for a top priority submission.

Gray turned around, and kissed Natsu's lips eagerly, getting the same response.

"Let's go back?" Natsu asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **

Thanks for reading. If you have enjoyed this, favorite and share...

Wait a minute...

This ain't Facebook.

(Though, those who think Gray is a bastard, and Natsu is a moron for not punching Gray's guts, should review).

Ok, forget what I said, just enjoy.

Love,

**Flame-Belt**


End file.
